Technical Field
The present invention relates to a passenger protecting device for a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-145003 discloses an airbag device in which a bag portion for a seat, that by inflating raises the front portion side of a seat portion of a seat cushion, and a bag portion for a side, that by inflating protrudes-out toward the seat upper side from the seat transverse direction outer side of the seat portion and covers the seat transverse direction outer side of a passenger, are inflated simultaneously. JP-A No. 2015-048054 discloses an airbag that includes a main chamber, that is accommodated within the seat surface portion of a seat cushion and that is sectioned into left and right portions at a central portion in the seat transverse direction, and an auxiliary chamber that communicates with the main chamber and that is provided within a side support portion at the seat transverse direction outer side of the seat surface portion.
In the techniques disclosed in the above-described patent documents, at the time of an oblique side collision of the vehicle, the airbag within the seat portion (the seat cushion airbag) inflates and causes the seat portion to bulge-out toward the seat upper side, and the femoral region of the passenger is thereby raised. Due thereto, the occurrence of the so-called submarine phenomenon, in which the passenger becomes a posture of burrowing-in toward the seat front side, is prevented or suppressed. On the other hand, due to the airbag at the seat transverse direction outer side of the passenger (the side airbag) inflating, the lumbar region and the femoral region of the passenger are protected.